Inept Empiricism
by Gunned Down At Noon
Summary: Experiences last a life time. Unfortunately for them, a lifetime might only be 'til tomorrow. [NaruHana] [On Hold]
1. Prologue

Inept Empiricism

Disclaimer / I don't own it. Sadly.

* * *

"Two Oto-nin battalions, grid reference, November-Echo-two-two-three-by-eight-four-niner. Enemy concealed and fortified, send in additional ANBU squads to reinforce ANBU squad five, 'Kitsune', over."

"'Kitsune', we read you loud and clear, reinforcements on the way, over."

"HQ, additional request."

"Speak."

"Requesting to start initial assault on Oto-nin forces."

"Request received . . ." silence "request granted.."

"Orders received, over and out."

Uzumaki Naruto, the squad leader of ANBU squad, 'Kitsune', motioned to his position with his hand, and six shinobi appeared in front of him. "The plan?" one of them asked. She had a hummingbird mask on, with shoulder length bubble-gum pink hair, sticking out of the sides.

"Two by two, you'll enter, Chouji and Shino, Sakura and Hinata, then Kiba and Ino, I'll stay back and suppress with long-range wind jutsus. Go."

They sprinted into the dark abyss of a forest. They stopped ten minutes later at a small clearing. "Kiba, grid reference?" Naruto asked.

"November-Echo-two-two-two-by-eight-three-one."

"Chouji, Shino, North-by-Northeast, two minutes, then next group. I'll cover the area with fire. The enemy is dug in a mile or so over, after ten minutes I'll join you."

Chouji and Shino gave a slight nod, and disappeared in to the darkness. Two minutes later, Sakura and Hinata got up, and disappeared, Naruto ran through some handseals and then stated, "Fuuton: Senpuu Ya, Ripito Bakuha." _Wind Style: Whirlwind Arrow Repeat Blast._

An invisible blast shot out of Naruto's mouth in a three round burst, then again five seconds later. He continued this process until Kiba and Ino had been gon for two minutes, then sprinted toward the position that they had marked before the mission started.

He met the rest of the team there, with stragglers from the ANBU squad, 'Neko'. Sakura was the first who spoke. "We encountered three chuunin - genin enforced squads on our initial push, but as we tried into two-two-three-by-eight-four-two, we encountered a company, and had to move back to the fall-back position."

"Where'd you pick up these two from the 'Neko' outfit?"

Shino answered first, "They were split up from the main group, your barrage saved their lives. We saw three platoons on their heels, then your assault cut them down."

Chouji, "They retreated with us to this point, we have eliminated about four platoons of nin, not including those you killed with your arrows."

"Good," Naruto said, "now we need to plan our next assault."

"And report to HQ," Hinata added, "our casualties and theirs."

"Alright, Kiba take the radio and rep to HQ. Shino, Hinata, scout areas two-two-two-by-eight-four-eight. It's close to the main installation. Be careful, I want a detailed recon, meet us at two-two-three-by-eight-four-five at 2300. Go."

The Hinata and Shino ran swiftly away. Naruto smiled at the diligence of those two, and the rest of his men. They had enough grit to last two days of combating the Sound forces, and still come to fight them with all they have.

"Alright, Sakura and Ino, we're pushing into two-two-three-by-eight-four-two. Chouji, with me," he looked over at Kiba, "get our orders, and fall out to Hinata and Shino's position."

"Yes sir," Kiba said.

"Sakura, Ino, take the right flank, improvise, Chouji and I will travel down left flank, stay at least fifty-mets away," he looked toward the two 'Neko' troops, "you two, stay down the middle, ten-mets behind. Move out."

The six of them moved through the dark evening, searching for enemies. They heard a rustle of a bush and paused. Five soldiers walked out in front of them."Friend or foe?" Sakura called out, with a kunai poised to attack.

"Friend."

Naruto stood up and said, "What outfit are you five from?"

"We're split up from the rest of our group, three of us are 'Taka' and the rest are 'Neko'."

"Good, we have two from 'Neko' also," He looked backwards, "you two, formation change, front and center. The five of you have been absorbed into 'Kitsune' three of you go in front with the 'Neko' troops, one come backward with each flank group."

A 'Taka' spoke up, "Where are we moving to?"

"Grid Reference November-Echo-Two-Two-Three-by-Eight-four-five, by 2300."

"We just came from there . . . when there were twelve of us." He replied.

"Well soldier, you're going back."

"But–"

"Soldier, are you afraid of the enemy? If so, turn back, but, I'm an ANBU Black Ops. And last time I checked, so are you. If you are Black Ops, Charlie is waiting. So pick up your shit, and move into formation."

No one replied afterwards, or broke formation. By 2200 the nine of them entered Two-Two-Three-by-Eight-Four-Three. The brush in front of them rustled a bit. Naruto moved to the sound, and checked into the tree line. A small cylinder object was stuck in the ground with a deadline sticking out of the sides.

"Senbon trap," he turned to the boys from 'Neko', "anyone of you a demolition, or trap expert?"

They shook their heads, 'no'.

"What about you guys?" Naruto said, gesturing to the boys from 'Taka'.

One of them stood, "I am," he said.

"Check this out," Naruto said as he bought him to the trap.

"Disable or recover?"

"Recover it, that trap might come in handy."

"Alright, five minutes," he stated.

Ino appeared right next to him "Sorry, boys, but we don't have five minutes."

"Why not?"

"Hinata and the others got to the rendezvous point early, and they were pushed back by a company of Oto-nin. They're closing in quick, probably with more numbers than originally seen. We're going to be surrounded."

"How long till they get here?"

"Two, maybe three minutes."

He turned to the sapper from 'Taka', "That's how long you have," he turned away, "Shino!"

"Yes?"

"Take control, you have everybody except the sapper and Chouji."

"Yes sir."

"Chouji, with me, sapper, when that trap is ready, meet us."

Naruto and Chouji ran through the moonlit forest. In the distance, marching could be heard. "Those fuckers don't even care about stealth, they're just going to ram a bunch of soldiers up our ass," Chouji whispered.

"Shut up."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Nikudan Sensha, right into the middle of 'em, I'm gonna screen behind you, and hit 'em with some earth jutsu. Plow straight through them and then retreat back to Shino."

He nodded and formed the seal of rooster. He, in his "Meat Tank" form rolled straight over a group of Sound, and twenty others were crushed by a huge boulder, that fell from the sky.

After Chouji's run, he ran past Naruto, "Alright, see you back there."

Naruto pulled back beyond the eyesight of the Oto-nin. The sapper appeared next him, "Give me the trap."

The sapper handed him the trap, "Once I throw this, you run like your ass is on fire." He shoved a kunai into it. He threw the senbon trap into the enemy contingent and sprinted away into the silver night. In the distance, screams could be heard.

As they reached the rest of the battle group, Shino stated, "They never reached us."

And Sakura added, "Man, I didn't even get to have fun on this mission."

". . . Yes, I understand, I'll report to my team leader. Yes ma'am. Over and out," Kiba looked at Naruto, "we're being pulled off the line, get your shit together."

"Who's being put in our place?"

"'Ookami' and 'Tanuki'. Also, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are bringing in the main force. Anko, Kakashi, and Gai have been forcefully absorbed into ANBU. Shizune, has been pulled into the back lines to HQ with Shikamaru. And Kazekage-sama, is also joining with us to push sound into their own territory."

"Heh, Gaara finally has the balls to act."

"Tokubetsu Jounin, Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Tenten have been placed as heads of the two forces. Hanabi, under Hokage-sama, and Tenten under Jiraiya."

Naruto looked wistful, only Sakura knew why.

"Let's move out."

Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Don't worry Naruto."

* * *

"Move your asses! If you haven't packed for the front, do it now!" said a twenty-year-old Hyuuga Hanabi. 

A Chuunin ran up to her. "Ma'am! An Uzumaki Naruto has shown up returning from the front line! He is reporting at Division HQ!"

"Thank you, now proceed to your business."

"Ma'am!" He gave her a crisp salute, then ran away.

Hanabi walked to the Division HQ, where she heard Naruto's voice, ". . . Large group of Oto dug in at November-Echo-two-two-three-by-eight-four-seven through nine. We disrupted two battalions, but many of them are still left, 'intact'."

"Alright Naruto, you're dismissed . . . and, good job."

"Thanks Shizune-nee-chan."

Naruto walked out of the tent, but was instantly pinned against a tree by a woman six inches smaller than him. The long black hair and definite aggression was a dead give away to her identity. "Wow Hanabi-chan, so forceful."

"Shut up." she said as she brought her lips to his.

"I hear that you're going to the front lines."

"Yeah."

"Don't die." And another kiss.


	2. We've Been Through Worse

Inept Empiricism

Disclaimer / I don't own Naruto. Sadly . . .

* * *

**We've Been Through Worse**

9:00 AM. The twenty-three-year-old Uzumaki Naruto sat up in his bed. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he realized what the time was. "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Obaa-san an hour ago!"

He ran out of the apartment complex half naked trying to pull on a shirt and his Jounin vest at the same time. On the way, he was barely down the block when something hit him, _hard._ Hyuuga Hanabi was on the ground, "Ow. . ."

"My bad," Naruto said as he pulled her up, "I was in a hurry so . . ."

Hanabi's glare was ice, "Yeah, well you better pay attention to where you go, idiot."

"Geez . . . no need to get so anal."

"Hmph. Whatever," she walked away with a very snarky outlook.

_What crawled up her ass?_ He thought to himself as he ran down the road to the Hokage Complex. By 9:10, he walked in casually to her office with a stone like grin plastered on his face.

She wasn't happy though.

"An hour and ten minutes late. You're not as bad as Kakashi, but you're getting close."

"Sorry, I slept in."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, down to the point. Have you heard of the troop movements the council has pulled?"

"No."

"Well, they've been stepping up. Pushing many troops to the north because of sighted sound activity. Now, in my position, I can't do many things to stop them, because of the 12th Law of the Nidaime Hokage, so I need people skilled enough to patrol the south on their own."

"I'll be heading this operation?"

"Yes."

"How many people can I have for my group?"

"I can give you seven."

"Jounin?"

"Of you're pick."

"I'll have Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kakashi, Gai, and Neji."

"I can't give you Neji."

"Hinata?"

She shook her head. "Those two are leading forces in the north. Hiashi needs them up front."

"I need a Hyuuga."

"What about the new Jounin, Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"She's a Jounin?"

"Yes, and from what I heard, a damn good one too. She shows promise, but she's a bit . . . arrogant."

"I've seen her around. And that is a definite understatement."

"So you'll settle for her?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"This is mission DP-102-1 unofficially named, Operation Shield. You leave in four days. Don't fail me."

He smirked, "I'll try not to obaa-san."

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office, thinking of a rally point to report at during 'Shield'. He saw Kakashi walking out of the convenience store with a bag in his hands. Naruto went up to him and said, "Yo, Kakashi-sensei, new mission."

He perked up at this and asked, "Who's the lead?"

"I am."

"So, in other words, it's a suicide mission," Kakashi stated.

Naruto smiled, "Yup, that's why when we're in formation, you'll be up front."

"I see."

"So tell Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Gai, and Hanabi to be at Training Grounds 108, at eight."

"Hyuuga Hanabi?" Kakashi asked with suprise.

"I couldn't get Neji or Hinata."

Understanding replaced surprise and he said, "Oh, troop movements up north right?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll get right on it. At eight?"

"No, for you, show up at five."

* * *

"Operation Shield has been estimated to take at least a month, so pack enough. Chouji, prep some K-rations, food, anything you can scrounge from the supply area. Just tell them I'm your lead, they owe me."

"What is this mission classified as?" Shino asked.

"It's a war related mission, so AB - Classification."

Hanabi asked, "Are you ready for this mission?" She was very disbelieving of his ability to lead soldiers.

"Yeah, we've been through worse before. I believe in my men."

Sakura smiled, "So let's shove off, see you in four."

One by one they left after answering questions about the mission, until only Hanabi was left. She was still talking about the parameters of the mission, when she was cut off by a sudden grumbling.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"No, I still need to clarify something."

"C'mon, this would go a lot faster with a steamy hot bowl of ramen."

She rolled her eyes, but that did sound good, "Alright, but just one bowl . . . and it's on you."

"Yes! Now onward, let's go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar!"

And for a short period in time, she did a thing rarely anyone saw, she smiled. "OK, then Naruto, let's go."

* * *

"Y'know, I thought before, that you beat Neji on luck, and then that you were an idiot. Now I know, that even though you beat Neji with skill rather than pure dumb luck, you're still an idiot." 

He laughed, but mockingly stated, "Y'know, that really hurt, Hanabi. And I'm going to get you back. You better watch yourself."

"Oh, I bet."

As the laughter died down on that night, he said, "It's getting late, so, need me to walk you home?"

"No."

"Alright, bye." Then they parted.

* * *

"Get down!" Naruto yelled as a hail of senbon flew over his head. "Hanabi! Pin point those fuckers!" 

"South-southeast! Ten of them in the tree line."

He nodded to her and ordered a defensive parameter. "Kakashi, take Gai, and Chouji, flank their left. From there, you know what to do. Everyone else on me. We're pushing into Seven-Seven-Five! Move!"

Kakashi nodded and the three left from the group, Naruto ordered them up, and to hide behind something. Two seconds later, they would shift to a more forward location, gradual, but steady advance.

A rumbling, then silenced by shuriken. Sakura went to the source, and found an enemy with four stars lodged into his chest. He was gasping for air. Sakura cracked her knuckles as a sign of intimidation, and said, "Where are they?"

He looked over to his left, then died of excessive bleeding. Sakura told Naruto the directon, and he relayed it to Hanabi.

"Two platoons, they're bunched up. Hit 'em."

Naruto thought for a bit, then said, "Surround that position, improvise from there, but just give me one clear shot."

They nodded and spread out. They automatically formed four groups of two, and started advancing toward the enemy position. The enemy soon realized that they were being assaulted, when two people were killed by Sakura and Shino, and retreated into their bunker, which was clearly susceptible to enemy "fire", so to speak.

Naruto jumped in the air, formed some hand seals and yelled, "Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" A ball of flame rammed into the bunker and incinerated the enemy platoons.

When Kakashi and the others regrouped, Ino blurted out, "Man . . . that was intense."

Hanabi, again, smiled and said, "Nah, we've been through worse."

* * *

Thank you, to those who have reviewed my work. Um, I'm sorry to those who didn't understand the military language I used, but, I feel that shinobi are the "Armed Forces" of the Naruto Universe, and so I had to put _something_ in there, to represent what I thought. 

**Vld** - I was thinking about doing that. I really was. But, since you "fear" it, as a favor to you, my dear reader, I won't do that to Hanabi. She's not going to die.

As for my other readers. Stay faithful to me, and keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Baptism By Fire

Inept Empiricism

Disclaimer/ I don't own Naruto. Sadly . . .

* * *

**Baptism By Fire**

"Ah . . . That was brutal yesterday," Chouji said. "And these nin aren't wearing protectors, so we don't know where they're coming from."

Naruto walked up to Chouji, and sat saying, "The report from Tsunade came in. We're pulling back."

"To which front?" Sakura asked overhearing Naruto's statement.

"Don't worry about that. We can't pull out yet, so we have to wait for our replacements instead of immediately getting out of here."

Then Shino walked up to them, "What's the estimated time until their arrival?"

"Two weeks, fulfilling our contract to stay here for two weeks."

"So we're just going to sit tight till they get here right?" Chouji asked.

"That's right, but at least a company is going to replace us, so we have to make trenches. Hanabi," she looked up, "since you're so uninterested in this conversation, get us some fire wood."

"Make fatso do it."

"Hey! I resent that!" Chouji retaliated.

"Fine you and Chouji go get some fire wood."

"Whatever," said Hanabi. She stood up and looked at Chouji, "Let's go fatso."

"Bitch . . ." he said as they walked away.

Naruto stood and looked for the two older Jounin, "Gai, Kakashi, cut down some trees, we're going to make some trenches."

* * *

Hanabi marched down the perimeter, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Something caught her eye, orange. _Naruto, what are you doing?_ She thought as she moved silently to the figure. 

He was sitting on a fallen log, staring up into the nighttime sky. "What're you doing Naruto?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"I've realized something, you've changed, faster than I can track. A while ago, hell, three weeks ago, you were a mean self-centered bitch. Now, you're actually kind of nice. What happened?"

She looked up at the stars. They seemed to speak to her. "I don't know what happened. It just did. When you're on the field with someone, that person becomes you're friend, you're brother, or sister. I've, in a way done the same with you guys."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Seems so cheesy, don't it? But, I guess you're right."

"So, get back to the trench and get some shut eye, your patrol is next."

He stood up, off the log, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As he walked away, Hanabi smiled to herself, in some ways, that idiot could be smart. In this little time she spent with them, she changed. Even to herself.

Humming a tune to herself, she patrolled the lines once more.

* * *

Fire, explosion, shockwave. The ground shook. Hanabi opened her eyes. "The hell . . .?" The moon was still out over the trees. Naruto stood next to her. "What's going on?"

"Mornin' princess. Didn't want to wake you up. So cute, y'know that you snore?"

"I do not–" a ball of flame shot over the opening of the tent, "what's going on?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, well, kinda hard to explain. Short version or the long one?"

"Short."

"We're getting the shit kicked out of us."

Naruto pulled her up and yelled, "Chouji, Kakashi on me! Everyone else hold the line!"

The three of them flanked to the left, and saw the oncoming attack. Naruto relayed the number to Gai on the portable COM. "Fifty up the middle and twenty to the east and west."

"So about ninety? Ninety of them, and eight of us. Sounds like fair odds."

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, we're gonna soften 'em up for you."

"Over and out."

Naruto turned of the COM and reached into his pouch. He pulled out a chrome cylinder and handed it to Kakashi. He pulled out another one and gave it to Chouji. "Three twists and then throw. Afterwards feint into the back, and strike."

"Theta maneuver?"

"Yes."

Chouji and Kakashi simultaneously nodded and turned to the contingent of enemy-nin. They twisted the cylinder in half and threw it. The two cylinders exploded and senbon hailed over the group.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb. The he smeared the blood on the scroll and summoned the Nin-Dogs. With Chouji in the lead, they plowed through the back of the attacking forces.

As Naruto saw a huge meat-ball and a bunch of dogs run past him, he jumped to the ground and said, "Thanks, Sakura." as he punched the ground with such force that the dirt collapsed and created a huge chasm.

The nin were clawing at the walls to climb up, but Naruto had different plans. Out of the sack he carried on his back he pulled out another chrome cylinder. He twisted it three times and then threw it into the hole.

* * *

"We're from the 32nd Defensive Unit, here to take your place." A man said, "Where is your CO?"

Naruto stood, "I'm it."

The man nodded to him, "So, you've been holding the line for how long?"

"A month."

"What kind of activity goes on 'round here?" He asked.

Naruto could tell this boy was green, really green. He walked up to him and said in a monotone, "Son, have you ever torn a man's wind pipe out, just to watch him die?"

He shook his head.

"I thought so. What rank are you?"

"Jounin, Lower Grade Third-Class."

"Do you think that you're hardened enough to hold this line, son?"

"Yes sir."

Naruto smiled at the man, "Alright I'll leave it at that!" he said in a cheery voice. "Pick up your shit, it's a long way to Konoha."

As they left for Konoha one of the new nin asked Shino a question. "How did you survive here?"

Shino left with this, "Trust your CO, and fight, 'til the end. This was for all of us, our baptism by fire."

* * *

_A/N:_

**Vld**: lol . . .

Thank you one and all, for reading my stories. Umm . . . there's really not much to say, except keep reviewing and I'll probably answer all questions unless they show some thing important to the plot, y'know?

Alright, see 'ya guys next chapter!

-Gunned Down At Noon


	4. Intermission

Inept Empiricism

Disclaimer / I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Intermission**

"Is there anything today?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No."

"C'mon, anything, an assassination? . . . A transport mission? I need something to do! It's so boring just to rest."

"Ask at the end of the month."

Naruto turned away, pouting, "Fine, be that way."

He stomped out of the building, and found Hanabi walking down the road. He ran up to her, "Hanabi-chan!"

She turned around to look at him, "Naruto? What are you doing at the Hokage Complex? Didn't you have two months of mandatory leave?"

"Yeah, I did . . . but things are so dull without anything to do. By the way, you wanna get some lunch?"

She thought for a moment, "Sure . . ."

"Alright then! Let's go for some soba!"

Hanabi smiled.

Naruto brought them into a small pocket restaurant near the Market District. They walked in and were led to a booth near the entrance. "This place has the best soba in Konoha."

"Really." It was more of a statement than a question.

A waiter walked up, she was about twenty-one with brown shoulder length hair. She said, "Oh, Naruto! Is this your girlfriend?"

Hanabi frowned, but Naruto just laughed, "I'm afraid not Kaori-chan."

"Aww . . . And you're such a charming boy too."

Hanabi had to laugh at that. The Naruto she knew was anything _but_ charming. Sure, once or twice he had his moments. But that only happened once in a while. "You flatter me Kaori-chan." Naruto replied.

"No I'm not! I remember when I first met you, I dropped my groceries, but Naruto being the gentleman he was, picked them up, took them home, and made me dinner."

Hanabi looked suprised, "You can cook?"

"A bit. I mean, I'm alright . . . I just dabble into it a bit, I guess."

"Naruto, stop lying. This man can cook like the Iron Chef. I even asked him to join us here, four times."

Hanabi laughed.

"So . . . anyway, what can I get for you two to drink?"

Hanabi answered first, "I'll have Hojicha tea."

"I'll have some chilled sake."

Kaori wrote down their orders, and said, "Alright, I'll give you a moment for your food, and I'll be back with your drinks in a sec."

"So, what have you been doing for this past month and a half?"

"Training mostly."

Naruto frowned, "That's all you do?"

"It beats laying around the house all day."

"True . . ."

"And everyone needs improvement, especially you."

"Me? Your CO? So disrespectful," Naruto said in a mock voice.

Kaori walked up to them and set their drinks on the table. "So, have you two decided what to order."

"I'll have your teriyaki somen," Hanabi said.

"And you Naruto?"

"The ususal."

"Alrighty then, I'll leave you two alone . . ." Kaori said with a smile on her face.

Naruto sighed, "She never quits."

Hanabi gave a wry laugh.

* * *

"I did it."

"Kakashi, what did you do now?"

"Nothing serious. Jesus Naruto, every time I say 'I did it,' you always think I did something illegal."

"Because, last time you said 'I did it,' was two years ago when you confessed to Anko you loved her, and then accidentally burned down Training Area 109 in happiness."

"Accidentally, though. And speaking of Anko . . ."

"What?"

"I kinda . . ."

"Kinda what?"

"Kinda . . . proposed."

Naruto fell off the tree he was sitting on. "What?!"

"I proposed to Anko."

"Why? I-I mean not, _why? _But, I never thought that you'd settle down. That's not your thing."

"Naruto, believe it or not, I'm 39. I need to settle down sometime, I can't say by myself forever, I can't be like you. You're what, 23, 24? You have a long life a head of you. Unfortunately, I don't."

"Whatever."

Naruto hopped off the tree. He started to walk away when Kakashi said, "Oh and Naruto, she said yes."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby enlisted into the ANBU Black Ops. And . . . congratulations on being promoted to ANBU Squad Captain."

"Wow . . ."

"Yeah, I thought that the defensive mission in the south was training."

"If that was training, I can't wait to see what the real thing is."

"Ah, well, that's the situation. You're going in. You, and nine others."

"Who?"

"I don't know?"

"Can I pick?"

"Nine Jounin of your pick."

"Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi . . ."

"And who? Hinata and Neji were pulled from the frontline a week before you were."

Naruto sighed, "Give me Hanabi."

* * *

A/N:

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

Thanks my peeps. All of you who read, and for those few who do review. I thank you all for your feedback, and stuff.

Goodbye until next time,

– Gunned Down At Noon


	5. Counterattack

Inept Empiricism

Disclaimer / I don't own Naruto

**Counterattack  
**

* * *

"What's the situation then?" 

"What do you know about the Sound movements?"

"Nothing."

"Well the thing is, the men you encountered down south, were a long-range scout group, about a week and a half in front of the main contingent. They completely rolled over the company I put in your place. They now occupy a large piece of land in the River, Fire, and Wind nations."

"And my job is?"

"Your squad will accompany Ookami and Taka in spearheading the counteroffensive against the large oto-nin armies that occupy the land to our south."

"Yes ma'am. But, what is my squad name?"

"What animal do you want it to be?"

"I like 'Kitsune'," he said smiling.

"I hereby instate the ANBU Squad 'Kitsune' into the ranks of the Black Ops. Dismissed."

* * *

"And 'Taka' will be where?" 

"That's a secret you can't know."

The elements of 'Kitsune' gathered around a large map of the continent. "Then where's _our_ insertion point in River Country?" Sakura asked.

Nartuo looked at them and said, "Before we start that, to make this counterattack effective, we must split into three groups and create three fronts of attack, to let Ookami slip through the ranks and contain the perimeter."

Everyone looked interested. "Who will the teams consist of?" Hanabi asked.

"First Squad will consist of, me, Gai, and Kakashi. I will lead. We will insert at the front and try to penetrate the main Oto-1-1 camps." Gai and Kakashi gave a confirmative nod. "Second will consist of, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba. Sakura will be squad leader. You will attack from the north. There will be light-to-medium resistance."

"Yes, sir." Sakura replied.

"And Third, is Shino, Ino, and Hanabi. You three will be taking a boat, and hit the main force from the flank. The leader will be . . ." Naruto hesitated.

"Who?"

"Hanabi."

* * *

Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto sprinted forward in the dark forest. They came upon a plain where smoke and fire could be seen. "Gai, give me a reference, Kakashi, binoculars." Gai pulled out a map while Kakashi gave him binoculars. 

He scanned the encampment. The smoke and fire was partially hidden underground. "Damn. Trenches."

Gai tapped Naruto, "I have, Grid Reference Delta-Juliet-Four-Four-Zero-by-one-one-niner."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Relay those coordinates. Tell them, Oto-Resistance as expected. 1-1 Fire Camp. North and South flanks have 1-7 Camps, and trenches connect bases. Estimated Oto-Resistance, One Regiment. Start immediate supression."

"Yes, sir." He replied. Ten seconds later a barrage of fire came down on the Nin. "Gai, Kakashi, let's move."

They moved down the plain under the confusion of the nin. The three of them jumped into the trench, and they instantly took cover from the fireballs. "At least their hitting on target." Kakashi laughed.

"Kakashi, time."

"0034."

"Good. We're on time. Third will be moving into the south 1-7 in six minutes and Sakura at the north in five. Kakashi, give the wake-up call."

"Yes, sir," he touched his neck radio. "Taka lay out the welcome mat."

"_Copy."_

Ten ANBU dashed out of the forest toward the 1-1 Base. The trio also made their way to the base. But a big stone slab blocked off the entrance. Gai looked to Naruto. "The base is holding off Taka."

He looked back, "Then please make us an opening."

"Gladly."

Gai went to the slab, and slammed his fist into it. The stone shattered revealing a group of Oto-nin. They started seals, but before they could finish the sequence, Naruto, Gai, and Kakashi, had already dispatched them.

The Nin from Taki squad, slid into the "fire-holes" and took out the rest of the nin. One of them touched their ear and said, "North and South 1-7s were successfully taken over. The nin there are now moving back to forward HQ."

Naruto nodded and looked at the wreckage. "You two all right?"

"That a trick question, boss?"

Naruto laughed.

* * *

Hanabi was already asleep when Naruto got to the HQ. He looked at her and smiled. "Are you just gonna stand there?" 

"You're awake?"

"Since you got in. Not very stealthy for an ANBU Captain."

"I heard you preformed brilliantly under fire. Everyone unscathed. Pretty impressive."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay."

* * *

After a long period of doing nothing, I finally post something. Been trying to put things in perspective for my life. Doin' other things like playing Halo 3 Beta, and I overall forgot about the story altogether. And well, after reading something today, I remembered about Inept, and then made this in a couple of hours. 

Gunned Down At Noon


	6. The Desert Fox

Inept Empiricism

Disclaimer / I don't own Naruto

**The Desert Fox  
**

* * *

"What do you see?" Chouji asked Naruto who was looking through the binoculars. The sun cast a blaze over them and even from their shaded trench, it seemed to be as hot as a sauna. 

Naruto frowned. "Sand . . . sand . . . oh, and look, more fucking sand."

Team 'Kitsune' had been posted at the forward outpost in Wind Country. The extreme heat forced them to stay at the line during the day and send out late night patrols and reconnaissance missions some few miles down.

Ten miles forward was the Oto-Contingent, hiding in their trenches also. The leaf nin had no idea how many, or even if there were any, Oto-nin out there but they knew something was commanding the late night raids and assaults that had drawn their supplies seriously low.

Chouji looked at Naruto, "Get some rest, I'll watch the line."

Naruto gratefully gave the binoculars to Chouji. He turned around and rested on the trench and said, "I don't think they are where we _think_ they are. We would've known by now if our suspicions were true."

Chouji sighed and said, "You think too much. Go to sleep."

"Fine," Naruto said as he made his way to the barracks, which was a small area covered with a camo-blanket. There were eight small mats lined up next to each other. He scanned for an empty mat and found that the only one was at the far end next to Hanabi.

He crept toward the mat, so to not wake any of his team up. He lay on the mat and took out a cigarette. "I guess Shikamaru's rubbing off on me."

He lit it and took a drag. He blew out a ring of smoke and smiled at his creation. "I hate the smell of smoke, and doing just that is a filthy habit," Hanabi was awake next to him. "Smoking is really bad for your health."

He put it out. "Sorry then."

She lay back and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep. You have to report to the Hokage at 2000."

"Obaa-chan's here?"

"Yeah, seems that last night Taki found the real location of the Oto-nin. Tonight Kitsune's gonna raid. They need a light group to take over the base so it hits fast."

Naruto lay down and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he let sleep take him.

* * *

"Kitsune will engage with a trident sweep at 0230. Ookami will be half a mile away on call if necessary. Taka will be at forward op." 

Naruto scanned the plan. "What if Kitsune and Ookami are ineffective? What's our contingency?"

Tsunade gazed at him with impressed that he thought ahead of the game. "Both squads will fall back to forward op, and then I'll call in the Sand to do a major offensive."

"Understood."

"Alright then, dismissed."

Naruto left the tent that was serving as the major HQ for the Leaf. A nin-battalion was stationed here for protection of the Hokage, even though everyone thought it wasn't necessary.

Standing right outside the tent were his squad leaders, Hanabi and Sakura. Naruto filled them in on the quick details and told them to brief their squads when they hit the barracks in preparation for the night raid.

Naruto looked into his weapons inventory. He pulled out a batch of shuriken and kunai, and shoved those into his back pockets. He rummaged around some more and found a deactivated senbon trap from Op. Shield.

He put it in his SI Pouch, strapped to his waist, and put a couple of explosive notes in there also. He suspected that he would need them if outnumbered, which was sure to happen.

Naruto clipped a radio around his neck and set it to 107.4-3, the team signal. "Time to wake the neighbors."

* * *

Naruto peered over the top of the dune that he was leaning against. 100 feet away, he could see the Oto-nin asleep and a select few of them patrolling. He tapped the radio on his neck, and whispered, "Squad One in position. Sound off, over." 

"Squad Two, in position, over."

Static filled the receiver, a muffled voce sounded of, smothered by the interference. "Shit," Naruto could finally make out, "thing's going buggy on me. Squad Three in position."

"Commence operation. Go COM-silent. Over."

Two rogers sounded off and the confirmation beep that their radios had been shut off. Naruto motioned to Kakashi and Gai who had kunai with explosion notes attached to them. The duo hurled them into the trench, and heard two explosions go off.

Naruto, Gai and Kakashi, hopped over the crest of the dune and ran straight into the enemy contingent. Naruto could hear other explosions going off and smiled in the conformity and yet creativity of his team.

Naruto swung his head around and saw an Oto-nin standing next to him. Naruto quickly sunk his knuckles into the Oto's face, and ran past him with Kakashi and Gai in tow. They came upon a small barracks area with two or three men hunkered inside.

One automatically started sealing, and Naruto yelled, "Get down!" Right as a fireball flew over their heads.

Naruto threw in a kunai wrapped with an explosive note, and threw it inside the barrack and hit the dirt. An explosion of fire, compressed air, and metal flew in all directions pelting everything in sight.

"Naruto! Look!" Gai shouted as he pointed to the sky. It was a green flare. Meaning that they had overrun the Oto-nin on their side, and were now sweeping for survivors.

They ran down the trench looking for hostiles or anything that resembled one. After twenty minutes, the trench was clear and they sent up two more flares.

An Ookami ANBU hopped in the trench and said, "We are to wait here and make this into a forward op. Kitsune is to report to Hokage-sama for debriefing and transfer to Konoha."

"Alright. Kitsune! Pack up your shit and follow. We're going back to HQ!"

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are hereby promoted to ANBU Captain First Class. And awarded the Medal of Valor." Tsunade smiled at him. "I'm very proud of you Naruto. And to all those who make up Kitsune." 

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You and your team are now put on leave until further notice."

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto turned to his team, "Kitsune! Dismissed."

They all filed out toward their homes. But they had an anxious, sinking feeling. Ookami and Taka weren't pulled out. Tanuki, who replaced them, was under-strength and not used to the climate. Yet, orders were orders. And all of them, went to sleep thinking about the battlefield. The Desert Fox. And what they did to it.

And what it did to them.

* * *

**Vld - **Around that time. Preparation for missions and other things can take awhile so up to this chapter I'd say a year has passed since chapter two. Even though it doesn't seem like it. 

To my _other_ readers and reviewers. Keep doing what you're doing. Your support and encouragement make me smile.

Gunned Down At Noon


End file.
